A switching fabric may refer to a network topology in which network nodes interconnect via one or more network switches, such as crossbar switches (hereinafter called “switching elements”). A switching element may connect multiple inputs to multiple outputs in a matrix manner. If the switching element has X inputs and Y outputs, then the switching element may have a matrix with X×Y cross-points, which are places where the “crossbars” on the switching element may cross. There may be a switch at each cross-point. When closed, the switch may connect one of the X inputs to one of the Y outputs.